Celle qui aimait Kirua
by lasurvolte
Summary: Kirua et Gon habitent pendant un temps dans une famille de Hunters. Mayu, la fille, jette alors son dévolue sur Kirua et est bien décidée à le séduire par tous les moyens possibles. Quand bien même Kirua semble ne pas s'intéresser à elle du tout.


**Titre :** Celle qui aimait Kirua.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Hunter x Hunter ne m'appartient pas

 **Pairing :** Kirugon

* * *

 _« Chère tante Mito,_

 _En ce moment, je suis avec Kirua dans une famille de Hunters. Les deux parents Bara et Daiki sont Hunters, ainsi que leur fille de quinze ans Mayu qui vient d'avoir sa licence. Le père a connu un peu Ging, du coup il nous a invité à rester Kirua et moi pour nous parler de lui. Je suis super content d'en apprendre plus sur Ging, même si nous n'avons aucun indice sur le lieu où il peut être, je sais que je finirai par le retrouver. En attendant, Kirua et moi nous amusons beaucoup et apprenons aussi pleins de choses en leur compagnie._

 _Je t'embrasse fort._

 _Gon »._

xxx

Mayu était tombée amoureuse. Elle qui pensait qu'elle n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de chose, que son entraînement de Hunter comptait plus que le reste, ça lui était tombé dessus comme une masse. Pas tout de suite quand elle l'avait vu, même si elle n'avait pas été indifférente à sa beauté et à son charme, mais également en apprenant à le connaître, à l'écouter. Il était intelligent, il réagissait vite en combat, il était fort, loyal et assez mature pour son âge. Rien qu'à le voir, elle sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse, et même si elle avait quinze ans et lui douze, elle était bien décidée à le séduire. Kirua.

Mayu s'était aussi attachée à Gon, comment ne pas s'attacher à lui ? Mais de son point de vue, elle trouvait qu'il ressemblait plus à un enfant. Il adorait parler de son père et poser des questions. Est-ce que Ging a fait ceci ? Que pensait Ging quand il a fait cela ?

Le père de Mayu ne l'avait pourtant pas connu longtemps, Ging l'avait sauvé d'une mauvaise passe contre un homme plus fort que lui et vraiment cruel, et ils n'avaient passé qu'une soirée ensemble avant que Ging ne reprenne la route. C'était ce qu'il avait expliqué à Gon, mais ça n'empêchait pas le gamin d'être intarissable. Il essayait de tout décoder et dévorait chaque détail sur Ging avec un regard émerveillé. Kirua restait plus silencieux, il observait souvent la scène sans rien dire, et Mayu n'arrivait pas à décrocher ses yeux de son sourire, même si l'autre ne semblait pas la remarquer. D'ailleurs depuis quelques jours qu'ils étaient là, Kirua lui avait à peine adresser la parole, par moment elle avait l'impression qu'il ne la calculait même pas. Il se montrait poli avec ses parents, motivé quand Bara ou Daiki voulaient les entrainer, mais quand elle s'approchait de lui et lui parlait, il levait un sourcil et détournait les yeux l'air totalement désintéressé. Elle mettait ça sur le compte de la timidité. Peut-être que Kirua n'avait pas connu beaucoup de filles. D'autant plus que d'un point de vue extérieur, Mayu était vraiment jolie avec ses longs cheveux bruns un peu ondulés qui descendaient jusqu'à ses hanches, ses traits fins, ses yeux verts et ses formes. En plus elle était Hunter ce qui n'était pas négligeable.

Il fallait juste qu'elle trouve une occasion pour se retrouver seule avec Kirua et lui parler. Ce qui n'était pas si évident que ça, parce que Gon était sans arrêt collé à ses baskets. Gon était bien gentil, mais s'il avait pu laisser Kirua respirer un peu, ça aurait bien arrangé les affaires de Mayu. En attendant, elle tentait de passer du temps avec eux deux. Elle essayait de parler à Kirua, mais il fallait avouer que Gon était plus facile d'approche et ils se perdaient vite dans des discussions où ils s'amusaient tous les deux. Faisant des paris débiles à propos de tout et n'importe quoi :

\- Je suis sûr que l'homme là-bas va chercher son ami complètement saoul au bar, dit-elle en pointant quelqu'un du doigt.

\- Et moi je parie qu'il est venu acheter des fleurs pour sa fiancée, rétorqua Gon.

Bien sûr ce fut elle qui gagna et elle leva le poing avec un « yes » satisfait, tandis que Gon faisait une moue déçue.

\- C'était trop facile, dit-elle, je connais trop bien les gens d'ici.

Gon lui tira la langue en se plaignant :

\- Tu triiiiiches ! Dans ce cas, parions à qui gagnera au Janken.

\- Moi bien sûr, s'exclama-t-elle.

Ils firent donc un Janken, Gon battu son ciseau avec une pierre, puis sa pierre avec une feuille, et à nouveau sa pierre avec une feuille. Il ricana :

\- J'ai gagné !

Mayu grimaça et Kirua qui était resté silencieux jusque-là ricana :

\- Tu ne peux pas gagner contre Gon, dit-il.

Enfin, il lui parlait, enfin il semblait s'intéresser à elle. Et s'il avait fait attention à leur discussion et à leur partie de Janken, c'était bien qu'il n'était pas totalement indifférent non ?

\- T'exagère Kirua, sourit-elle, je ne suis pas si nulle.

Kirua enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et eut un sourire en coin :

\- Tu pourrais bien essayer de jouer mille fois que tu ne battrais jamais Gon.

Mayu fronça les sourcils, tenta d'autres parties avec Gon que le garçon gagna toujours avec un grand sourire. Elle commença à se douter de quelque chose :

\- T'as un truc pour gagner c'est ça ?

Gon passa son doigt sous son nez d'un air fier de lui et hocha la tête.

\- Ça aussi c'est de la triche, se plaignit-elle.

\- C'est de la stratégie, commenta Kirua d'une voix plate.

Elle se tourna vers lui :

\- Tu connais le truc ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

Kirua haussa les épaules et pointa Gon du pouce :

\- Demande à l'expert.

Gon se fit un plaisir de lui expliquer comment il faisait, mais elle eut beau essayer de le battre en connaissant le truc, elle n'était pas assez vigilante ni assez rapide pour voir la position des doigts. Elle continuait de se faire battre à plate couture contre Gon. Elle regarda Kirua et tendit la main vers lui :

\- Tu veux tenter une partie contre moi ? Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

\- Non, c'est sans intérêt, marmonna-t-il.

Et il se releva du banc où ils se tenaient tous les trois :

\- On bouge ?

Gon resta assis :

\- Non je suis bien là.

\- On joue ça au Janken ? Celui qui gagne décide de la prochaine activité ! Proposa Kirua.

Mayu hallucinait. Il venait de refuser une partie avec elle parce que c'était _« sans intérêt »_ et voilà qu'il en réclamait une à Gon.

\- D'acc, fit Gon, mais ne viens pas te plaindre si je t'écrase.

\- Plutôt toi.

Ils se sourirent alors que Gon se relevait du banc. Kirua réussit à battre la feuille de Gon avec le ciseau. Gon leva les bras au ciel :

\- Aaaah j'étais sûr que t'allais faire pierre !

\- C'était un piège, commenta Kirua. Bon, on bouge.

Gon acquiesça et Mayu se trouva en train de les suivre, tandis que les deux garçons échangeaient sur leur partie de Janken. Mayu essaya de participer mais Kirua finit par tourner un regard un peu froid sur elle :

\- Tu veux bien nous laisser tranquille ?

La pauvre jeune fille se sentit triste. Gon donna un coup de coude à Kirua :

\- Sois plus sympa avec elle !

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Tu es malpoli, commenta Gon.

Kirua haussa les épaules et préféra se taire. Gon sourit à Mayu pour l'encourager à se rapprocher d'eux et à parler. Si elle était un peu refroidie, Gon réussit à vite la remettre à l'aise et elle se prit à nouveau d'espoir en voyant que Kirua les regardait du coin de l'œil. De la timidité, voilà tout. Ouais.

Kirua restait difficile d'approche, mais Mayu se sentit galvaniser quand tous les trois firent un concours pour savoir qui mangeait le plus vite. Bien sûr qu'elle participait, elle adorait bouffer et elle ne se laisserait pas dominer à un jeu aussi facile par deux garçons plus jeunes qu'elle. Ses parents ne furent pas ravis de leur jeu, mais peu importait. Elle remporta la manche et sauta de joie, puis elle posa son pied sur la table d'un air dominant :

\- Alors les garçons c'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire ?

\- Ton pied sur la table, se plaignit sa mère mais Mayu l'ignora.

Kirua poussa un soupire et concéda :

\- Okay, okay, t'a gagné.

Gon hocha la tête :

\- Ouais, t'es la plus forte Mayu.

Elle éclata de rire, d'un gros _« Mouahahahaha »_ fière d'elle. Kirua et Gon avaient reconnu sa victoire et sa puissance, elle se disait que c'était une bonne avancé, qu'avec ça, elle ferait partie de l'équipe et que Kirua accepterait enfin de lui parler un peu plus et de partager des moments avec elle.

Seulement quand elle lui proposa de s'entraîner tous les deux, Kirua bailla :

\- Non c'est trop ennuyant.

Avant de se tourner vers Gon :

\- Eh Gon, allons nous entraîner ensemble.

Mayu eut l'impression qu'un rocher lui tombait sur la tête. Pourtant elle n'abandonnerait pas si facilement. Elle allait montrer à Kirua ce qu'elle valait.

D'abord, elle s'acharna à l'entraînement montrant par là qu'elle n'était pas devenue Hunter pour rien. Si Gon l'applaudit, Kirua sembla blasé et totalement désintéressé. Elle pensait que lui montrer sa force l'intéresserait, qu'il serait attiré par ça, s'il n'était pas attiré par son physique, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'y prêter attention plus que ça. C'était un peu désespérant. Seulement s'il y a bien une qualité que Mayu pouvait se vanter d'avoir, c'était qu'elle était persévérante. Elle n'allait pas abandonner parce que Kirua était un peu distant avec elle. Il y avait sûrement une façon de lui plaire et elle la trouverait.

Un après-midi, elle profita que ses parents lui demandent d'aller faire des courses pour se tourner vers Kirua :

\- Tu viens avec moi ? Ce sera plus facile à plusieurs.

Kirua se leva et accepta. Intérieurement Mayu bondit de joie, jusqu'à ce que le garçon se dirige vers Gon et demande :

\- Tu viens avec nous ?

Gon ouvrit la bouche pour dire oui, mais il eut l'impression qu'il faisait très froid dans la pièce tout à coup et aperçu le regard malveillant que lui jetait Mayu. Un regard glacé pleins de menaces qui signifiait _« je t'étrangle si tu viens »_. Gon comprit le message et bafouilla :

\- Ah j'avais oublié, j'ai un autre truc super important à faire, vous devriez y aller tous les deux.

Kirua fronça les sourcils :

\- Je peux rester avec toi.

\- Non c'est bon vraiment Kirua, je n'ai pas besoin de toi, va avec Mayu, elle, elle aura besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider.

Kirua s'étira et se tourna vers Mayu :

\- Okay. Allons-y Mayu.

La jeune fille eut un immense sourire et acquiesça super joyeuse. Enfin elle passait du temps seule à seul avec Kirua. Il marchait à côté d'elle les mains dans les poches et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être contente. C'était le bon moment.

\- Dis Kirua ?

\- Hm ?

\- Tu as déjà eu une petite amie ?

\- Non.

Mayu en fut satisfaite, Kirua n'avait donc aucune expérience, elle pourrait lui apprendre, elle pourrait être la première.

\- C'est pas comme Gon, ajouta-t-il, il est déjà sorti avec pleins de filles lui.

\- Ah bon ? On dirait pas.

\- Si, si, il a de l'expérience.

\- Oh, je vois ?

Kirua lui jeta un coup d'œil puis reprit :

\- Par contre si tu t'intéresses à lui, désolé mais il ne sort qu'avec des vieilles.

\- Qui a dit que je m'intéressais à lui ?

\- Je sais pas, vu qu'on en parle.

C'était Kirua qui avait mis le sujet sur le tapis, pas elle. Bon sang.

\- Pourquoi ? Il t'intéresse pas ?

\- Non, répondit-elle.

\- On dirait pourtant, dit-il, vous vous entendez bien.

\- On s'entend bien, mais c'est juste un ami, c'est tout, rien de plus, il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui m'intéresse.

\- Ah bon.

\- Tu veux savoir qui ?

Kirua se gratta la joue et secoua la tête :

\- Non, je m'en fiche.

Mayu soupira et n'insista pas. Elle demanda juste :

\- Ça ne te dirait pas d'avoir une petite amie ?

Kirua haussa les épaules :

\- Moi tout ce que je veux, c'est rester avec Gon, répondit-il.

Mayu grimaça :

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre tu sais ?

\- Hmmmmmmm, fit simplement Kirua. Voilà le magasin, tu viens ?

La jeune fille acquiesça et le suivit, plutôt insatisfaite. Mais au moins Kirua lui avait parlé, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis qu'il était là avec Gon. Elle s'en réjouit, et ils firent les courses ensemble, se séparant dans les rayons pour aller plus vite, puis portant chacun la moitié des sacs. Sur le trajet du retour elle reprit la discussion :

\- Mais sinon Kirua, tu n'es jamais vraiment tombé amoureux ?

Il leva le nez en l'air et ne répondit pas :

\- Ça suffit les questions, dit-il. On devrait se dépêcher de rentrer.

\- Pourquoi se dépêcher ?

\- Gon avait l'air bizarre quand on est parti, j'aime pas ça.

Mayu se retint de lui avouer que Gon voulait les laisser seuls et qu'il n'était pas bizarre du tout. Elle poussa un long soupir quand Kirua se mit à courir et le suivit sur le même rythme que lui. Ils arrivèrent bien trop vite à la maison, mettant un terme à leur tête à tête. Ils retrouvèrent Gon en train de faire des pompes la tête en bas et Kirua fronça les sourcils :

\- C'était ça le truc hyper important que tu devais faire ?

Gon ricana gêné et se remit sur ses pieds :

\- Baaaaah…

Kirua lui mit un coup sur la tête et ronchonna :

\- Dit plutôt que t'avais pas envie de te taper les courses !

\- Je vais vous aider à ranger, s'exclama Gon.

\- Mouais mouais, tiens prend ça.

Kirua lui tendit un des sacs et Gon le prit. Ils rangèrent les courses tous les trois.

Mayu, avec cette sortie, avait l'impression d'avoir un peu avancé dans sa relation avec Kirua. Celui-ci se montrait un peu moins distant, il lui répondait quand elle lui parlait et la laissait participer à leurs activités. Peut-être commençait-elle à lui plaire, peut-être qu'il avait enfin remarqué son charme. Mayu se disait que les choses ne pouvaient aller qu'en s'améliorant. Un matin où elle se réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude, elle trouva Kirua seul, assit sur le muret devant la maison. Il avait un genou plié et son menton posé dessus, l'autre jambe pendait dans le vide. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et ne l'avait pas remarqué. Gon devait encore dormir, c'était sa chance.

Mayu s'approcha et aussitôt Kirua se retourna vers elle avec un sourire comme elle ne lui en avait jamais vu. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine tellement il était magnifique ainsi. Ce sourire était incroyablement lumineux, il éclairait tout le visage de Kirua, jusqu'à ses yeux pleins de vie.

\- Tu as mis le temps pour te réveiller G… Mayu ?

Aussitôt, il perdit son sourire, son visage redevint plus neutre et la jeune fille s'approcha de lui, le cœur toujours dans tous ses états. Elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et regarda la vue qu'ils avaient depuis là. On voyait la mer au loin et l'horizon, des mouettes volaient dans le ciel et on sentait les embruns jusqu'ici. Le soleil était encore bas dans le ciel, qui était d'un bleu presque blanc. Le paysage était magnifique et elle comprenait pourquoi Kirua était hypnotisé par lui quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- C'est beau, commenta-t-elle.

C'était vraiment propice au romantisme, tous les deux-là, devant cette superbe vue. Il pouvait se passer pleins de choses, seulement Kirua sauta du muret, et étira ses bras avant de se tourner vers elle :

\- Dis…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es un peu collante, lâcha-t-il.

C'était comme s'il lui avait jeté une enclume en pleine face. Juste avant il lui souriait comme si elle était une étoile, et là il lui sortait ce genre de commentaire. Mayu se sentit un peu déprimé alors que Kirua s'éloignait de la maison. Elle aurait voulu le suivre, mais après ce qu'il venait de lui dire, elle n'osait pas. Elle entendit alors une voix derrière elle :

\- Mayu ?

Elle se tourna et regarda Gon qui lui souriait.

\- Salut, dit-il.

L'idée la frappa comme un coup de tonnerre. Voilà la solution. Gon.

\- Tu sais où est Kirua ? Demanda-t-il.

Mayu descendit du muret juste devant lui sans lui répondre et ses lèvres s'étirèrent vers le haut d'un air malin :

\- Goooon, lâcha-t-elle un peu espiègle.

Gon se raidit comme pris au piège face à une bête sauvage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mayu ?

Elle prit ses deux mains dans les siennes pour les joindre :

\- Oh mon petit Gon, tu vas m'aider n'est-ce pas ?

Des goûtes de sueur glissèrent le long du visage de Gon, alors que son sourire était un peu figé.

\- Oui ?

\- Super, s'exclama-t-elle en relâchant ses mains. Viens, allons dans un endroit tranquille, je vais t'expliquer.

Elle emmena Gon dans sa chambre. Ils s'assirent par terre et elle expliqua sincèrement ce qu'elle ressentait pour Kirua. Gon l'écouta l'air grave et hocha la tête quand elle lui dit que Kirua lui plaisait beaucoup.

\- Si je te le dis c'est parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide, expliqua Mayu.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Vous êtes toujours ensemble, tu es sans doute la personne qui le connaît le mieux. Tu pourrais me donner des astuces sur ce qui plairait à Kirua et comment attirer son attention.

Gon fronça les sourcils et dit franchement :

\- Je n'ai jamais vu Kirua s'intéresser à une fille.

\- Mais les choses peuvent changer non ? Si tu m'aides !

Mayu le supplia du regard et Gon se frotta les cheveux l'air gêné en ricanant.

\- Okay okay, dit-il, je vais t'aider. Même si je ne suis pas sûr que ça marche.

\- Merciiiii Gon, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

Gon prit le temps de la réflexion avant de dire :

\- Kirua adore les sucreries, tu pourrais essayer de lui plaire en lui en offrant, je suis sûr qu'il adorerait.

Les yeux de Mayu s'arrondirent et elle joignit ses mains l'air hyper satisfaite :

\- Génial, je vais lui cuisiner un énorme gâteau, il va me tomber dans les bras.

Le sourire de Gon était un peu confus. Il n'était pas aussi sûr que Mayu que ça marche.

Mayu passa tout un après-midi à cuisiner pendant que Gon et Kirua s'entraînaient avec ses parents. Quand les garçons revinrent, elle se précipita vers Kirua. Il releva les yeux vers elle tandis que Gon s'éloignait pour les laisser seuls.

\- Kirua, j'ai un cadeau.

\- Ah ? Dit-il.

\- Viens.

Elle lui prit le bras pour l'emmener avec elle mais il retira son bras.

\- Je peux marcher seul.

\- Oui, bien sûr, fit-elle un peu blessée.

Mayu l'entraîna avec elle jusque dans la cuisine et lui montra l'énorme gâteau à la crème et à la fraise qu'elle lui avait fait, elle avait même agrémenté le tout de petits bonbons. En apercevant le gâteau la tête de Kirua changea du tout au tout, d'un air blasé il passa à un air gourmand. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent et ses yeux s'arrondirent de plaisir, il se frotta les mains et la regarda avec des étoiles dans le regard :

\- C'est ça ton cadeau ?

Elle hocha la tête et il se réjouit. Gon avait eu raison et Mayu avait touché juste. Voilà comment atteindre le cœur de Kirua, en passant par sa gourmandise. Cependant, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il appelle Gon et que l'autre garçon rapplique.

\- Gon regarde ce que Mayu a fait pour nous.

Comment ça _« pour nous »_? C'était uniquement pour Kirua qu'elle avait cuisiné ce gâteau. Gon le comprit et se frotta l'arrière du crâne :

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit pour moi.

Mayu acquiesça :

\- C'est uniquement pour toi Kirua, je l'ai fait exprès pour toi.

Kirua observa le gâteau la bave aux lèvres :

\- Super, merci Mayu.

Puis il coupa un petit morceau et le tendit à Gon :

\- Je suis trop généreux, je te prête un bout de mon gâteau.

Mayu sentit une veine palpiter sur son front d'énervement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à vouloir donner absolument une part à Gon ? Elle décida de minauder un peu et se rapprocha de Kirua :

\- Tu peux m'en couper une part aussi ?

Kirua lui jeta un regard de travers et elle se recula :

\- Tu as dit que ce gâteau était tout pour moi non ?

\- Ben oui mais…

Mais il venait de donner une part à Gon non ?

Kirua ne fit plus attention à Mayu, et se jeta sur le gâteau pour le dévorer. Bon, au moins mangeait-il avec appétit et l'air heureux. Gon s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit sa part de gâteau :

\- Tiens si tu en veux.

\- Non c'est bon, dit-elle.

\- Tu es sûr ? On peut partager.

\- Oui c'est bon. Ce gâteau était tout pour Kirua de toute façon à la base.

Gon hocha la tête et mangea sa part. Kirua avalait son gâteau avec bon cœur et Gon eut un petit rire :

\- Tu as créé un monstre, commenta-t-il.

\- Mais il est mignon non ?

Gon fixa Kirua un moment avant de répondre :

\- Ouaip. Kirua est très mignon.

Et il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais admettre ça lui fit quelque chose dans le corps.

Gon se retrouva plus tard dans la chambre de Mayu, tandis que Kirua agonisait sur son lit d'avoir mangé trop de gâteau d'un coup.

\- J'en reviens pas, il a vraiment tout mangé, commenta Mayu.

Gon n'avait pas l'air étonné.

\- En tout cas c'est super, continua la jeune fille, avec cette arme secrète je vais le séduire en un rien de temps.

Gon se gratta la joue un peu incertain :

\- Peut-être, dit-il.

\- Tu as d'autres idées ?

\- On pourrait faire une sortie tous les trois.

\- Quel intérêt si nous sommes tous les trois ?

Gon leva son doigt :

\- Je m'éclipserai à un moment pour vous laisser seuls, tu en penses quoi ?

Mayu prit la peine de réfléchir. Kirua accepterait plus facilement de sortir si Gon était là, et si ensuite Gon partait, elle pourrait rester seule avec lui et ce serait absolument parfait comme situation.

\- C'est d'accord, dit-elle. Je compte sur toi.

Gon acquiesça.

\- J'ai une idée de sortie qui pourrait lui plaire.

Le lendemain, ils partirent tous les trois avec des cannes à pêche vers la mer. Ils montèrent sur une falaise et s'assirent au bord pour lancer leurs lignes. Mayu n'avait jamais pêché, elle trouvait ça absolument inintéressant et se demandait si elle avait bien fait d'écouter Gon. Elle sentait déjà poindre l'ennuie et prit un air dégoûté quand Gon lui tendit un vers de terre comme appât.

\- Faut que tu l'accroches à l'hameçon, dit-il.

Elle grimaça et lui tendit sa canne à pêche :

\- Fait le toi.

\- D'accord.

Gon s'exécuta puis lui mit l'hameçon sous le nez :

\- Voilà.

Elle poussa un petit cri écoeuré, mais reprit sa canne à pêche. Gon se tourna alors vers Kirua :

\- Tu peux lui montrer comment on fait ?

\- Pourquoi moi ? C'est toi l'expert !

\- Justement, inventa Gon, je veux voir si t'a bien retenu ce que je t'ai appris. Allez montre-lui !

Kirua leva les yeux au ciel mais fit ce que Gon lui disait. Il s'approcha de Mayu dont le cœur battit plus vite, et lui montra comment se servir de sa canne à pêche. Ou plutôt, il lui prit l'objet des mains, lança la ligne à sa place et lui rendit :

\- Quand ça mord, le bouchon coule et t'as juste à tirer, ça ira ?

\- Euh … Oui.

\- Parfait.

Kirua s'éloigna et lança sa propre ligne. Gon poussa un soupir, ce n'était pas aussi simple que prévu. Il se rapprocha de son ami :

\- Tu sais quand je te demandais de lui montrer, ça ne voulait pas dire faire à sa place.

\- Quelle importance ? L'hameçon est dans l'eau non ? Elle est en train de pêcher, voilà. Et puis j'ai pas l'impression que ça l'intéresse beaucoup.

Kirua et Gon jetèrent un coup d'œil du côté de Mayu qui baillait dans sa main l'air totalement ennuyé. Gon poussa Kirua des deux mains dans son dos pour qu'il se rapproche d'elle :

\- Ça l'intéresserait beaucoup plus si tu étais un meilleur professeur. Allez Kirua !

Kirua freina des quatre fers pour ne pas avancer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends Gon ? J'ai pas envie moi. Tu n'as qu'à le faire.

\- Fais un effort Kirua, insista Gon.

Kirua commença à s'énerver et se tourna vers lui pour l'empêcher de le pousser :

\- J'ai pas envie je te dis.

Gon se fâcha à son tour :

\- Elle t'a fait un gâteau non ? Alors pour la remercier tu pourrais rester auprès d'elle.

\- Je lui ai rien demandé moi.

\- Quand même !

Kirua se mit à grogner et Gon fit de même, leurs yeux se lançaient des éclairs et ils semblaient sur le point de se battre. Mayu les observait sans savoir comment intervenir. Gon essayait de l'aider mais il semblait faire pire que bien, vu qu'il agaçait Kirua.

\- Si tu restes pas avec elle, je te montrerai pas ma super façon de pêcher.

\- J'ai déjà vu ta super façon de pêcher, crétin.

\- Non je t'ai pas encore montré ma meilleure technique, mais comme je suis un crétin et bien je vais la garder pour moi.

\- Très bien ça me va ! Tout plutôt que de m'occuper de cette fille !

Mayu baissa la tête en signe de déprime et remarqua alors que le bouchon de sa canne à pêche coulait. Elle tira immédiatement dessus de toute ses forces, mais le poisson devait être énorme. Elle utilisa son Nen pour le tirer plus fort en vain :

\- Euh… Les garçons… Je veux pas vous couper pendant votre discussion, mais si vous pouviez me donner un coup de main.

Gon bondit vers elle, s'accrocha à sa taille et la tira en arrière pour lui donner de la force. Mais ils furent tous les deux tirés en avant. Kirua réagit instantanément, il s'accrocha à Gon et les aida à remonter la bête. Avec leurs efforts conjugués à tous les trois, ils réussirent à pêcher le plus gros poisson qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu.

\- Il est même plus gros que ceux qu'on trouve sur l'île de la Baleine, commenta Gon.

Kirua et Gon étaient tellement contents et tellement fiers tous les deux, qu'ils s'étaient immédiatement réconciliés. Mayu, elle-même, appréciait un peu plus la pêche et souriait de sa prise. Tous les trois étaient donc satisfaits. Gon se frotta les mains :

\- Très bien, dit-il, vous continuez à pêcher, moi je m'occupe de ramener ce poisson.

Kirua leva un sourcil :

\- Et pourquoi toi ? Mayu l'a pêché, elle peut s'en charger.

\- Je vais le faire, insista Gon.

Kirua ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Mayu le coupa :

\- J'en ai assez de vos disputes, dit-elle, s'il veut y aller, laisse-le.

Gon hocha la tête l'air déterminé et Kirua laissa tomber. Il savait que son ami était têtu et ne changerait pas d'avis. Gon souleva le poisson avec la seule force de ses bras, maintenant que celui-ci ne se débattait plus, il avait beau être énorme, Gon arrivait à le soulever tout seul. Même s'il paraissait tout petit sous ce gros poisson. Il s'en alla en direction de la ville. Kirua se rassit devant sa canne à pêche et Mayu vint se mettre près de lui sans relancer sa ligne.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu pêches une aussi grosse prise, commenta Kirua.

\- Je t'ai impressionné n'est-ce pas ? Sourit-elle.

Il haussa les épaules :

\- Peut-être un peu, admit-il.

Mayu ressentit beaucoup de satisfaction à l'entendre. Kirua jouait à faire tourner un caillou entre ses doigts, il paraissait gêné et Mayu se dit que c'était elle qui la mettait dans cet état.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne t'intéresses pas à Gon ? Demanda Kirua.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien vous êtes assez proches non ? Gon s'entend facilement avec les gens, mais j'ai l'impression qu'avec toi c'est différent, qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous.

Mayu baissa les yeux. S'il y avait quelque chose ce n'était qu'une alliance pour aider la jeune fille à plaire à Kirua. Quand elle releva la tête ce fut pour planter son regard dans celui du garçon :

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui m'intéresse.

Kirua l'observa un moment avant de tourner la tête :

\- Bon. Si tu le dis.

Il tira sur sa canne à pêche et remonta un tout petit poisson. Kirua grimaça et le rejeta à l'eau, l'air dégoûté. Mayu éclata de rire gentiment :

\- Il était vraiment tout petit ! Je crois que je suis plus douée que toi pour la pêche.

Elle espérait que Kirua réponde à sa provocation et qu'ils s'amusent tous les deux à tenter de pêcher un plus gros poisson. Mais Kirua se rassit devant sa canne à pêche l'air blasé. Mayu fut déçue et se tourna vers la mer. Elle commençait à manquer d'idée pour lui plaire, elle se demandait pourquoi il réagissait si peu à son charme, ses manières, sa force. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire pour qu'il s'intéresse à elle ?

\- Dis, comment tu as rencontré Gon ? Demanda-t-elle au hasard.

Comme Kirua et Gon étaient proches, elle en apprendrait peut-être plus sur Kirua de cette manière. Aussitôt le garçon sembla s'illuminer et en souriant il commença à raconter leur rencontre. Il se perdit même dans la discussion, parlant de l'examen de Hunter et de comment Gon avait réagi plusieurs fois au cours de celui-ci.

\- Et Gon est venu me chercher jusque chez moi, dit-il l'air heureux.

Mayu entoura ses jambes de ses bras et posa sa tête sur ses genoux :

\- Je vois, commenta-t-elle. Je n'ai pas d'ami comme Gon, dit-elle, j'ai toujours été assez seule et plus intéressée par le fait de devenir Hunter que de m'en faire.

Kirua se tourna vers elle pour l'écouter, elle s'étira :

\- Ahlalala, vous avez de la chance, fit-elle.

Le sourire du garçon devint très doux et il hocha la tête :

\- Je sais.

Posant ses mains à plat sur le sol, elle garda le regard fixé sur lui et lui rendit son sourire.

\- Du coup, je suis contente de vous connaître tous les deux.

Kirua ne détourna pas les yeux et elle se dit qu'elle avait enfin réussi à attirer son attention.

\- Je vois, dit-il.

Le regard qu'ils échangeaient dura longtemps et Mayu sentit l'espoir gonfler dans sa poitrine. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler :

\- Kirua, en fait, tu sais je…

\- Tu ne trouves pas que Gon est long à revenir ? La coupa-t-il.

Elle grinça des dents, et d'un air agacé elle lâcha :

\- Non ça va. Il n'a pas dit qu'il reviendrait de toute façon.

\- Hm c'est vrai.

Kirua se leva, attrapa sa canne à pêche et la sortie de l'eau avant de la mettre sur son épaule :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Ben je rentre.

\- Mais… On s'amusait bien tous les deux. Non ?

\- Tu n'aimes même pas la pêche, commenta-t-il. Tu avais l'air vraiment ennuyé d'être ici.

\- Tu l'as remarqué ?

\- Oui. Allez, rentrons.

Mayu eut l'air triste, mais elle prit sa canne à pêche qu'elle avait abandonné plus loin et suivit Kirua. Il ne l'avait pas écouté et elle n'avait pas réussi à lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Elle ne savait pas si elle retrouverait le courage pour se confier.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, Daiki et Gon étaient en train de découper le poisson pour pouvoir le cuisiner. Le père de Mayu la félicita pour sa prise et Gon lui fit le signe de la victoire. La victoire pour quoi ?

Elle leur répondit à peine et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Quelques temps plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était Gon qui venait voir comment elle allait.

\- Ça s'est mal passé avec Kirua ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non ça va, il a été sympa. Il m'a raconté comment vous vous connaissiez. C'était chouette.

Gon eut un immense sourire :

\- Il t'a raconté ça ? C'est vrai que c'était une belle rencontre. Je suis tellement content d'être avec lui.

Gon se sentit réchauffé en disant ça, Mayu hocha la tête :

\- Du coup je lui ai dit que j'étais contente de vous connaître tous les deux. Mais quand j'ai essayé de lui dire que je l'aimais, il m'a coupé et a voulu rentrer. Tu crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose ?

Gon mit sa main sous son menton pour réfléchir et répondit :

\- Hmmm c'est possible avec Kirua, il réfléchit et remarque beaucoup de choses. Mais en même temps… C'est possible qu'il n'ait rien remarqué du tout aussi. J'ai l'impression qu'il a du mal à décoder les sentiments des autres parfois.

\- Je dois faire quoi à ton avis ?

\- Tu veux que j'essaye de lui en parler ?

\- Je sais pas. Je commence à me dire que ça sert à rien.

Gon sembla s'enflammer et se rapprocha d'elle :

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Il ne faut pas abandonner aussi facilement ! Il faut que tu te battes jusqu'au bout !

\- Ce n'est pas un combat, Gon.

\- C'est pareil qu'un combat, si tu abandonnes, c'est fini ! Je suis sûr que tu as encore tes chances. Kirua n'est pas encore à terre, alors tu dois continuer.

\- Je ne tiens pas vraiment à le mettre à terre.

\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire Mayu. Tant que ton ennemi ne t'a pas complètement battu et que tu te tiens sur tes deux jambes, tu dois continuer !

\- Kirua n'est pas mon ennemi…

Gon leva le poing en l'air :

\- Ça veut dire que tu dois continuer Mayu ! D'accord ?

Elle rendit les armes devant la détermination de Gon :

\- Tu crois que j'ai encore mes chances ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Bon dans ce cas…

Gon ne savait pas bien ce qu'il disait, il s'était un peu laissé prendre par l'ambiance quand elle avait dit qu'elle abandonnerait. Mais quelque part, au fond de lui, il se demandait si ce combat était vraiment judicieux ? Et surtout il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose le dérangeait, quelque chose d'infime, il n'arrivait juste pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Kirua se tenait assis sur son lit quand Gon rentra dans leur chambre et lui jeta un regard un peu énervé.

\- Tu étais dans le chambre de Mayu ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous vous entendez bien tous les deux !

Gon acquiesça tout sourire et le regard de Kirua se fit encore plus froid.

\- Je vois. Mais tu sais, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par toi. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui l'intéresse.

\- Ah donc tu es déjà au courant, dit Gon.

\- Oui.

\- Tu sais c'est qui ?

\- Qui ?

\- Celui qui l'intéresse ?

\- Non et je m'en fiche.

Gon vint se mettre à côté de lui et lui fit une pichenette sur le front :

\- Tu sais Kirua, je pense que tu plais beaucoup à Mayu.

Kirua fronça les sourcils :

\- Ah.

\- Oui. Tu devrais peut-être essayer de sortir avec elle, pour voir.

\- Tu parles d'un rendez-vous amoureux ?

\- Je parle d'un rendez-vous amoureux, oui.

Kirua se mit franchement en colère :

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça abruti ?

\- Ben parce que Mayu est cool et que tu lui plais ! En plus elle t'a fait un gâteau ! Tu pourrais essayer de faire un peu plus attention à elle non ?

Kirua lui jeta un regard plus que furieux avant de laisser tomber sa tête en avant, ses cheveux cachant ses yeux, ses épaules s'abaissant, comme s'il avait abandonné un combat.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à ce que je ressentais moi ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Gon se sentit triste tout à coup de voir Kirua qui avait l'air de l'être. Il leva la main vers lui prêt à la poser sur son épaule, mais Kirua le repoussa.

\- Je suis désolé Kirua, je pensais juste que ce serait cool pour toi de sortir avec une fille.

Kirua releva un peu le visage, son regard avait l'air un peu vide.

\- Pourquoi ce serait cool ?

\- Tu n'es jamais sorti avec une fille non ? Tu n'as pas envie d'essayer ?

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs bondit sur ses deux pieds, comme prêt à se jeter sur Gon pour l'étrangler.

\- Qui a dit que je m'intéressais aux filles ?

Gon vit Kirua serrer fort les poings au point d'en avoir les jointures blanches. Puis il cria :

\- Pourquoi je voudrais sortir avec une fille ? Je m'en fiche des filles d'accord ? Je m'en fiche complètement !

Et après avoir dit ça, il sortit de la chambre presque en courant et claqua la porte au nez de Gon. Le garçon voulut suivre Kirua, mais Mayu l'arrêta dans le couloir :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Gon ne sut quoi lui répondre à part :

\- Pas maintenant Mayu.

Mais juste le temps qu'elle l'avait arrêté, il était trop tard pour poursuivre Kirua. Gon soupira, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'il rentre.

Gon était assis sur le muret devant la maison et il était déjà plus de minuit. Il n'arrêtait pas de bailler et ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls, mais il tentait de rester vigilant pour quand Kirua reviendrait. Il se sentait un peu déprimé après cette discussion avec Kirua, il avait juste voulu aider Mayu en pensant que Kirua serait aussi content, mais il s'était complètement trompé, et de cette manière il avait blessé son meilleur ami. Ça lui faisait mal au cœur, et il ne désirait qu'une seule chose : s'excuser. Mais Kirua ne rentrait pas et Gon se sentait encore plus triste. Ses deux paupières se fermèrent en même temps alors que son corps paraissait abandonner le combat face au sommeil. Il tenta de se remuer, en vain, l'appel du dodo était le plus fort. Il pensa à Kirua une dernière fois avant de s'endormir bêtement sur le muret. C'est une main sur son épaule qui le réveilla, Gon ouvrit grand ses yeux et fixa Kirua qui se tenait près de lui :

\- Pourquoi tu dors ici ? Demanda celui-ci.

\- Je dors pas ! S'exclama Gon.

Les sourcils de Kirua se froncèrent l'air de dire _« tu te fous de ma gueule ? »_. Gon secoua la tête, essayant de reprendre ses esprits et de chasser les restes de sommeil qui restait collé à lui.

\- Kirua, tu es rentré.

\- Oui.

\- Écoute, je voulais te dire que je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pensé à ce que tu ressentais. Je ne le ferai plus, je n'essayerai plus de te faire sortir avec quelqu'un, si tu n'es pas d'accord.

Kirua passa une main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- J'ai réfléchi aussi, dit-il.

\- À quoi ?

\- À tout ça. Je n'ai pas été très sympa avec Mayu, je vais me rattraper.

Les sourcils de Gon s'arquèrent :

\- Et si elle me plaît aussi, j'envisagerai de sortir avec elle. C'est bien ce que tu voulais non ?

Sur ces mots, il entra dans le jardin, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Gon avait l'impression que Kirua venait de le poignarder, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi. Pourtant son ami avait raison, c'était lui qui avait voulu ça. Kirua se tourna vers lui :

\- Tu viens Gon ?

\- Ouais j'arrive.

Gon sauta du muret et le rejoignit. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux.

Gon dormait à poing fermé, et Kirua écoutait les bruits de ses ronflements. Les mains coincés sous la tête, il regardait le plafond. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il accepte de sortir avec Mayu, il avait surtout dit ça parce que Gon l'énervait. Kirua tourna la tête vers son ami endormi et le fixa un moment dans le noir. Il soupira. Ce n'était même pas la peine d'espérer quoi que ce soit.

xxx

C'est absolument incroyable. Mayu ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, ni ce que Gon avait bien pu faire, mais depuis quelques jours Kirua était une autre personne avec elle. Il se montrait prévenant, il participait à l'entraînement avec elle (c'est même lui qui le lui avait proposé), il l'aidait à faire les courses, il lui parlait et répondait à ses questions. Il n'avait plus dit des choses comme _« tu es collante »,_ à la place il lui demandait si elle voulait venir avec eux se balader. Il avait même accepté de faire une partie de Janken avec Mayu où elle avait complètement perdu. Ils étaient aussi retournés à la pêche et Kirua avait su rendre ça intéressant aux yeux de Mayu en mettant ses mains sur les siennes pour lui montrer comment tenir sa canne pour lancer la ligne. Elle croyait que désormais, elle avait toutes ses chances avec lui et c'était vraiment dur de se contenir quand elle était en sa présence, tellement elle avait envie de l'embrasser. Elle avait remercié Gon pour ce qu'il avait fait (quoi qu'il ait pu faire) mais il n'eut pas l'air ravi. Il s'était contenté d'un pauvre sourire et avait hoché la tête.

\- Mayu, l'appela Kirua.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu me feras un autre gâteau ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, si tu veux.

Il lui sourit, et se frotta le ventre. Elle crut défaillir à cette vue.

Gon, en revanche, semblait s'enfoncer dans son silence. Comme si les rôles étaient un peu inversés entre eux. Alors que Kirua n'était pas là, elle tenta de parler à Gon :

\- Eh Gon tu fais la tête ? Lui demanda Mayu.

Il ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle pinça gentiment sa joue pour le ramener sur terre et il fit une grimace.

\- Tu fais la tête ?

\- Non, dit-il.

\- À quoi tu penses ?

\- À Kirua, répondit-il honnêtement, il est vachement gentil avec toi en ce moment.

Mayu hocha la tête :

\- Oui, et c'est entièrement grâce à toi.

\- Ouais… Tu m'as déjà remercié.

\- Je pense que j'ai mes chances avec lui, je devrais me déclarer.

\- Hm.

\- Gon ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne me félicites pas ?

Gon leva les yeux vers elle, un regard vachement moins déterminé que d'habitude :

\- Si, félicitation.

\- Tu avais raison, dit-elle.

\- Hein ?

\- Quand tu me disais de ne pas abandonner le combat. Tu avais vraiment raison.

Gon regarda ses genoux, il commençait vraiment à regretter ce qu'il avait dit, ce qu'il avait fait. Plus il regardait Kirua se rapprocher de Mayu et plus son cœur se serrait. Quand tout ça n'avait été qu'un désir de Mayu, il avait trouvé ça bien d'encourager la jeune fille et de l'aider, quelque part au fond de lui il devait penser qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, parce que comme l'avait si bien dit Kirua, il ne s'intéressait pas aux filles. Mais maintenant tout avait changé, Kirua n'avait jamais été aussi proche de sortir avec quelqu'un et Gon avait l'impression stupide que ça lui faisait mal.

Alors qu'il était seul parce que Kirua et Mayu étaient partis il ne savait où, il poussa un cri énervé en tirant sur ses cheveux. C'était quoi tout ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagissait ainsi hein ? Ce n'était pas son genre de déprimer pour rien de cette manière.

Il décida de bouger. Il sortit de la maison, et partit à grand pas droit devant lui. Contrairement à Kirua qui se déplaçait hyper discrètement dans n'importe quelle situation, les pieds de Gon tapaient sur le sol. Il ne chercha pas exactement d'endroit où aller, c'est par hasard qu'il se retrouva sur le trajet de Kirua et Mayu. Quand il les aperçus, il eut une réaction étrange, il se cacha derrière un mur et dissimula son aura avec le Zetsu. Puis il commença à les observer de loin. Mayu riait. Gon ne savait pas ce que Kirua lui disait mais ça avait l'air de vraiment la mettre de bonne humeur. Gon les prit en filature et Kirua et Mayu semblaient de plus en plus proche au fur et à mesure du trajet. N'était-ce pas une bonne chose ? Pourquoi est-ce que Gon se sentait de plus en plus sombre au fur et à mesure qu'il les suivait ?

Quand Kirua passa un bras autour des épaules de Mayu, sa tristesse augmenta d'un cran. Si seulement il pouvait comprendre pourquoi il déprimait comme ça en les voyant. Mais il n'arrivait à décoder exactement ce qu'il ressentait.

Kirua serra plus fort Mayu contre lui. Ça faisait bien une demi-heure qu'il avait senti la présence de Gon dans leur dos. Son aura avait ensuite disparu, mais c'était facile de deviner qu'il les suivait. Son ami ne devait pas être du tout concentrer, parce que Kirua l'avait aperçu plusieurs fois et il savait qu'il était là et qu'il les observait. C'était pour ça qu'il avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Mayu, pour lui montrer. _Voilà c'était ça que tu voulais, et bien tu l'as_. T'as gagné Gon, félicitation. Il ne savait pas si Gon s'en réjouissait. Sans doute. Il devait être content d'avoir réussi à les coller l'un à l'autre. Ce qui énervait franchement Kirua qui avait envie d'en rajouter une couche. Il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Mayu et la sentit frissonner sous ses doigts. Hm, alors c'était vrai qu'elle craquait pour lui. Dommage pour elle. Ce n'était pas du tout réciproque.

Kirua avait déjà quelqu'un avec qui il avait envie d'être.

Ce n'était pas le genre de Gon d'agir comme il le faisait, de se sentir déprimé et de ne pas réagir. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, qu'il retrouve son esprit combatif. Il inspira, expira. D'abord c'était stupide de suivre Mayu et Kirua. Il allait arrêter. Il allait bientôt arrêter. Surtout qu'il n'avait aucune envie de les surprendre en train de s'embrasser, s'ils finissaient par s'embrasser. Rien que cette pensée mit Gon à terre. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça, mais quand on sortait avec quelqu'un, on pouvait finir par l'embrasser. Il fallait qu'il arrête sa filature. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'assister à ça. Ça lui ferait trop mal.

Pourtant malgré ce qu'il se disait, Gon, reprit sa route derrière Mayu et Kirua.

Kirua retira son bras des épaules de Mayu. Si elle l'aimait vraiment, ce n'était pas la peine de lui filer des faux espoirs, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle se colle à ses baskets et qu'il n'arrive plus à s'en débarrasser. Ce que cette situation était ennuyante. Elle le devint encore plus quand la jeune fille s'arrêta au milieu du chemin et se tourna vers lui.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Les y voilà. Kirua avait envie de lui dire de laisser tomber mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

\- Kirua, je t'aime.

 _Arf._

Gon les fixa. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'arrêtaient ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils se disaient ? Et s'ils s'embrassaient maintenant ? Non. Non. Non. Gon ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas ? Hein ?

\- Je suis désolé, répondit Kirua d'une voix neutre, mais moi je ne t'aime pas.

\- Mais…

\- Je me suis montré sympa avec toi parce que c'était ce que Gon voulait, mais tu ne m'intéresses pas du tout.

Mayu eut l'impression qu'on l'assommait. Ça faisait vraiment mal.

\- Alors tu as fait tout ça pour Gon ?

Kirua se frotta la joue avec le doigt :

\- Hm je crois oui.

Mayu se sentit folle de rage tout à coup, elle activa son Nen et lui cria dessus :

\- Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ?

Avant de lui mettre un coup de poing que Kirua n'évita pas, quand bien même il l'avait vu venir. Il se disait qu'il l'avait bien mérité, c'était une compensation pour avoir donné de faux espoirs à Mayu. Après ça, elle s'enfuit et Kirua soupira, puis il appela :

\- Hey, Gon, c'est bon, tu peux sortir de ta cachette.

Gon sortit de derrière le mur où il se tenait :

\- Tu savais que j'étais là…

\- Oui, tu t'es vraiment mal caché, c'était minable. Alors pourquoi tu nous suivais ?

\- Je voulais juste voir comment ça se passait mais… Elle t'a frappé.

\- Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Que je ne m'intéressais pas à elle.

\- Ah. Mais pourtant, je croyais que…

Kirua le coupa en s'approchant de lui et en posant son index sur son front :

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot Gon, lâcha-t-il.

Puis il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et le doubla. Gon eut l'impression que la chaine qui lui enserrait le cœur disparu, il retrouva immédiatement son sourire d'idiot et se dépêcha de rejoindre Kirua :

\- Je suis désolé Kirua, je ne le ferai plus jamais, je n'essayerais plus de te caser avec quelqu'un si tu ne veux pas.

Un fin sourire se peignit sur le visage de son ami :

\- C'est bien si tu as compris.

Gon l'observa et quelque chose en lui parut fondre.

Mayu était à la fois furieuse et malheureuse, après avoir donné des coups dans un pauvre rocher jusqu'à le détruire, elle se mit à pleurer. Ce qui lui faisait le plus de peine c'était qu'elle y avait cru. Un instant. Elle avait été rempli d'espoir, et tout s'était écroulé. Comme si même la gentillesse de Kirua à son égard avait été factice. Tout ça pour Gon ? Sérieusement. Si Gon lui demandait de se jeter par la fenêtre, il le ferait ?

\- Pff, sans doute, ricana-t-elle à voix haute, sans doute qu'il serait capable de le faire parce qu'il se dirait que Gon a une bonne raison.

Ça la rendait amer, énervée. Voilà qu'elle était jalouse de Gon et qu'elle lui en voulait d'être si proche de Kirua. D'être plus proche de lui qu'elle. C'était n'importe quoi.

Quand elle en eut assez de pleurer, elle décida de rentrer. Elle était Hunter, pas une simple personne qui pouvait se permettre de chialer pendant des heures pour une histoire d'amour. Kirua ne voulait pas d'elle, et bien tant pis pour lui, il était celui qui ratait quelque chose. Elle se dit ça, mais ça lui fit mal quand elle entra chez elle et vit Gon et Kirua en pleine discussion, tout sourire tous les deux. Elle était la seule à souffrir. Elle préféra aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Mayu ne resta cependant pas longtemps seul, Gon vint la déranger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

\- Je suis venu m'excuser, pour Kirua. J'aurais pas dû te dire d'insister. J'aurais dû comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé et que des fois, pour ce genre de choses, le combat est perdu d'avance. Je suis désolé.

Mayu eut envie de l'envoyer paître mais le regard de Gon était honnête et elle poussa un long soupir avant de lui dire de s'asseoir. Gon s'exécuta et se mit face à elle :

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te mêler à ça, dit-elle.

Il resta silencieux et elle se frotta les yeux avec ses pouces.

\- J'ai été stupide. Depuis le début, Kirua ne montre aucun intérêt pour moi, j'aurais dû m'arrêter là, mais je pensais que si je préserverais ça finirait par marcher. De toute évidence, les relations humaines ne fonctionnent pas comme un entraînement.

Gon acquiesça. Mayu ouvrit grand la bouche et gémit :

\- Mais quand même, je suis vachement déçue, j'étais vraiment amoureuse moi.

Le garçon l'écouta se plaindre et lui décrire ses symptômes :

\- J'avais le cœur qui battait plus vite quand il me souriait, et il était serré quand il s'éloignait de moi. Puis il y avait tous ces papillons dans mon estomac. Ou bien ces moments où je me sentais fondre. C'était la première fois que je ressentais un truc pareil. Je me suis sentie vraiment déprimée quand il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas intéressé.

Gon intervint :

\- Moi aussi je me suis senti déprimé à un moment.

\- Ah bon quand ça ?

\- Quand j'ai cru que vous alliez sortir ensemble et vous embrassez. Je me suis senti tellement mal. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

Mayu écarquilla les yeux :

\- Gon…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne serais pas jaloux ?

\- Jaloux ?

\- Ben oui, jaloux de Kirua. Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi ?

Gon prit le temps de la réflexion, mais finit par secouer la tête :

\- Non, je ne crois pas.

\- Pourtant… Ta réaction, c'était de la jalousie non ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais ressenti un truc pareil.

Mayu l'observa un moment et finit par lui dire :

\- Si jamais tu éprouves quelque chose pour moi, je suis désolé mais…

\- Non, vraiment, je ne crois pas que j'ai des sentiments pour toi Mayu. Tu es une amie, c'est tout.

\- Dans ce cas je me trompe peut-être, dit-elle.

\- Peut-être.

Gon finit par sortir de sa chambre pour rejoindre Kirua. Son ami lui jeta un regard suspicieux :

\- Peut-être que Mayu n'est pas intéressé par moi mais par toi, marmonna-t-il.

\- Je ne crois pas, fit Gon, mais elle pense que je suis intéressé par elle.

\- Et ? Tu es intéressé par elle ?

Gon se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur son lit, les bras écartés et ne répondit pas. Kirua sentit son cœur se serrer si fort que pendant un instant il eut du mal à respirer.

\- Kirua ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu as déjà été jaloux ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Juste comme ça, alors ?

Kirua aurait pu répondre _« oui je le suis là juste maintenant à l'instant »_. Il se contenta de grommeler :

\- J'en sais rien. Me pose pas des questions débiles.

\- Moi je crois que je suis jaloux.

Gon se redressa d'un coup, s'assit en tailleur et passa une main pensive dans ses cheveux.

\- Bon tout ça c'est trop compliqué, conclue-t-il, je vais arrêter d'y penser et ça se résoudra tout seul, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça en général.

\- C'est parce que toi tu réfléchis trop.

\- Et toi pas assez.

Ils se dardèrent des yeux un instant avant de décider s'ils devaient se bagarrer ou non. Gon se laissa tomber en arrière :

\- Non je laisse tomber, je finirai par trouver la solution autrement.

\- Tu sais que je ne comprends rien de ce que tu racontes ?

Gon haussa les épaules et ne lui donna pas de réponse. Kirua cessa d'en chercher. Quand Gon était dans cet état, ce n'était pas la peine d'insister.

Gon déconnecta son cerveau et profita simplement du moment qu'il passait dans cette famille. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils avaient fait le tour de la discussion sur Ging avec Daiki, mais l'homme lui racontait d'autres aventures qu'il avait vécu avec sa femme, et c'était toujours passionnant à écouter. En même temps Mayu se remettait de sa déconvenue. Kirua ne la traitait plus aussi froidement, mais il n'était pas non plus aussi chaleureux qu'il avait pu l'être à un moment. Cela rassurait Gon, et quand il se sentait rassuré pour ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire _« c'est de la jalousie »_. Mais quand il regardait Mayu, il ne ressentait rien de particulier pour elle. Gon finit par trouver la réponse qu'il cherchait quelques jours plus tard, alors que les trois enfants avaient décidé d'aller faire un feu de camp au bord de la mer. En fait il s'agissait d'une idée de Gon, puisqu'il aimait faire ça sur l'île de la baleine. Cuire lui-même le poisson qu'il avait pêché, et Kirua s'était rappelé de leur soirée et s'était empressé d'accepter. Mayu aimait plutôt l'idée donc elle était venue avec eux.

Ils se retrouvaient en conséquence tous les trois assis près du feu en train de grignoter leurs poissons.

\- Alors Mayu, ça te plaît ? Demanda Gon.

\- C'est parfait, dit-elle.

Gon eut l'air satisfait de sa réponse et croqua un gros morceau de poisson. Kirua était silencieux et avait le nez rivé sur les flammes. Mayu l'observait, elle savait bien que ce n'était pas possible avec lui, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de le trouver beau. Le feu qui se reflétait dans ses yeux donnaient un aspect particulier à son visage et quand il leva la tête pour la regarder, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Kirua pouvait avoir le genre de regard qui vous transperçait de part en part, et elle se sentait prise au piège de ses prunelles. Gon les surprit en train de se fixer et il sentit son sourire disparaître. Quand Kirua se releva pour aller s'asseoir plus près de Mayu, la vague de jalousie que ressentit Gon le submergea. Pourtant il se sentit incapable de bouger.

\- Tu sais, je ne voulais pas te blesser, fit Kirua.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Demanda Mayu.

\- Parce que j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit l'autre fois. Sur le fait qu'on était tes premiers amis.

Mayu resta silencieuse et Kirua reprit :

\- Avant de rencontrer Gon, je n'avais aucun ami, je sais ce qu'on peut ressentir dans ces moments-là. Je pensais que je n'en avais pas besoin, mais depuis que je suis avec lui, je ne me vois pas revenir à ma vie d'avant. Tout ce que je veux, c'est rester avec lui.

En entendant ses paroles, Gon sentit son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine. Lui non plus ne se voyait pas revenir en arrière, quand il n'avait pas Kirua.

\- Tu veux dire que quand on découvre l'amitié après on ne peut plus s'en passer ?

\- En quelque sorte.

\- Fantastique, marmonna-t-elle.

\- En tout cas, ajouta-t-il, même si j'ai pas été très sympa avec toi et bien… Je pense qu'on peut rester des amis.

Mayu ne prit pas le temps de la réflexion, aussitôt elle hocha une fois la tête d'un air déterminé :

\- Bien sûr, dit-elle.

\- Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour tomber amoureux de toi ! Rajouta Kirua.

\- J'ai bien compris.

Kirua lui offrit un simple sourire et Mayu se sentit plus légère. Le cœur de Gon ne se calmait pas, il voulait rester avec Kirua aussi. Pour toujours si c'était possible. En tout cas pour le plus longtemps possible. Alors tout à coup, l'évidence le frappa comme un coup de poing en plein nez. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de compréhension. Il repensait à ce que Mayu lui avait dit. Le cœur qui bat plus vite, les papillons dans le ventre, cette impression de fondre, la jalousie. C'était pourtant tellement évident.

Ce n'était pas du tout de Kirua qu'il était jaloux. Mais de Mayu.

Il ouvrit la bouche sans même s'en rendre compte et les mots en sortirent sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour les retenir.

\- Kirua je t'aime, lâcha-t-il.

Il n'avait aucune raison de le cacher maintenant qu'il avait compris. Bien au contraire, il fallait que ça sorte, il fallait qu'il le dise. Kirua se tourna brusquement vers lui :

\- Qu… Quoi ?

\- Je t'aime, répéta Gon.

La rougeur de Kirua s'étendit du menton jusqu'à son front. Il avait l'impression que Gon l'assommait à coup de jajanken, mais Gon n'en avait pas fini avec lui :

\- Ce que j'entends par là, c'est que je suis amoureux de toi.

Si son ami voulait l'achever, il s'y prenait de la bonne manière. Mayu les fixait l'air complètement choqué, mais elle ne l'était pas autant que Kirua lui-même qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Il aurait voulu qu'un trou l'engloutisse. Son cœur battait jusque dans sa gorge, et bien sûr les paroles de Gon lui faisait plaisir, mais elles étaient tellement sincères et naturelles qu'elles le mettaient aussi mal à l'aise. Gon, lui, avait son air le plus déterminé, ses yeux quasi doré plantés dans les siens de manière totalement résolu. Kirua détourna le regard, le visage comme une tomate.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bafouilla-t-il l'air hyper gêné.

Gon se leva et se rapprocha de lui, le regardant de haut, l'écrasant de tout son poids.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

Kirua ne savait plus où se mettre, il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de fuir, même devant un ennemi beaucoup plus fort que lui. Gon était impitoyable. Mayu était complètement oublié et elle n'osa pas intervenir.

\- Kirua sois honnête s'il te plait, je comprendrai si tu ne m'aimes pas, mais je veux que tu me le dises.

\- Je… je… je… Fut la seule chose qu'il réussit à répondre.

Les doigts de Kirua se refermèrent sur le sable sous lui. Gon s'agenouilla près de lui, et se rapprocha tellement que Kirua pouvait voir les détails de sa peau. La difficulté désormais c'était de respirer, comme si l'air se raréfiait. Kirua était fort, il pouvait se sortir des situations les plus dangereuses, mais là il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'échapper. Il était perdu dans les yeux de Gon et c'était comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

Il avait envie de répondre _« bien sûr que je t'aime, et depuis tellement longtemps que je sais même plus quand c'est arrivé »_ , mais sa bouche ne voulait former aucun mot. C'était Gon qui était capable de lâcher des bombes qui le transperçait, pas lui. Lui il était plutôt doué pour se défiler. Gon se rapprocha encore et Kirua se tendit vers l'arrière pour se reculer et tenter de lui échapper. En vain.

\- Si tu ne me réponds pas Kirua, je vais t'embrasser.

Kirua était persuadé d'avoir viré cramoisi, mais il était bien incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, de faire quoi que ce soit. Il sentit la bouche de Gon contre la sienne avant de pouvoir réagir et c'était trop tard. Kirua resta immobile quelques secondes, pour être sûr que c'était vraiment en train d'arriver. Qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Gon l'embrassait. Kirua fut submergé par les sentiments qu'il ressentait, il ferma les yeux, passa son bras autour de Gon et lui répondit. Mayu préféra se lever et s'éloigner pour les laisser seuls. Elle comprenait mieux certaines choses maintenant, certaines choses qu'elle n'avait pas eu envie de voir et qui étaient pourtant flagrantes. Elle soupira et sourit :

\- Bon ben maintenant c'est sûr, j'ai plus aucune chance.

Le baiser s'éternisa. Kirua ne voulait pas relâcher Gon, Gon n'avait aucune envie de s'éloigner. Quand ils se séparèrent, pour retrouver leur souffle, Gon eut un petit rire et frotta son nez contre celui de Kirua :

\- Ça veut dire que tu m'aimes aussi.

Kirua détourna les yeux, les joues vermeils et Gon avec une incroyable tendresse caressa ses rougeurs avec sa paume.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de le dire à voix haute, dit-il, je le comprends.

Kirua le regarda à nouveau et ils se fixèrent un long moment en silence avant que le garçon n'appuie à son tour sa main sur la joue de Gon et lui vole un court baiser. L'action c'était plus simple que les mots.

xxx

 _« Chère tante Mito,_

 _Kirua et moi avons finalement repris notre voyage. Ce n'était pas facile de quitter Mayu qui a fait semblant de ne pas pleurer en nous voyant partir, alors que ses yeux se remplissaient d'eau. Je pense qu'on s'est fait une bonne amie, et nous garderons le contact avec elle._

 _Aussi, il s'est passé quelque chose d'incroyable entre Kirua et moi, je préfère t'en parler quand on se reverra, mais sache que tu risques d'être très surprise. Moi-même j'ai encore un peu du mal à y croire. Enfin, ne te fais aucun souci, c'est quelque chose de vraiment chouette. Quand j'aurai retrouvé Ging, je reviendrai sur l'île de la Baleine avec Kirua pour tout te raconter._

 _Je t'embrasse fort._

 _Gon. »_

xxx

Gon posta sa lettre et se tourna vers Kirua qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Ce dernier tendit sa main vers lui :

\- Tu viens ?

Gon acquiesça tout sourire et couru dans sa direction.

\- J'arrive.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'avais envie d'écrire cette fic à cause des réactions de Kirua dans l'animé. Je me disais que si une fille tombait amoureuse de lui, il en aurait rien à faire, il n'y ferait même pas attention, et avec cette idée en tête je me suis lancée dans cette histoire. Elle aurait dû être bien plus courte, mais je me suis laissée emporter. Si vous l'avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans une petit review.


End file.
